Kitsune's New Power
by blueexorist
Summary: Naruto was fighting Orochimaru during the chunin exams. When he hit him with the Gogyo Fuin it caused him to unlock his hidden bloodlines.Powerful Naruto to a certain point, Naruto & FemSasuke. Danzo and Council bashing.Minor Kakashi bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my third story. I thank all of who read my story and reviews it helps me see what I did wrong and try to corrected it. Alot of people Message me what is going to happen to Kakashi in Naruto's New Tenant, all I have to say guys is I got a special idea for him. Hehehe K guys read and enjoy.

**"Brat"** Demonic Voice

"Brat" Regular Voice

'Brat' Thought Voice

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Jutsu

***At The Chunin Exams* **Place Or Area where they are at.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What! What the hell are you!" Naruto yelled at the Kusa Kunoichi. Then the Kusa Kunoichi charged at Naruto and delivered a kick into his chest which knocked him to the ground, then she grab him and threw him at a tree.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed when his body connected with the he started to get back up, he looked at the Kusa Kunoichi with blazing red slit eyes.

"Humm." She thought curiously.'The nine tailed brat is still awake..well im going to fix that he is going to be a nuisance in my plans I should use the Gogyo Fuin (Five Elements Sealing Technique) on him that will render him useless for my fight with Sasuke' thought the Kusa Kunoichi. She then wrapped her tongue around Naruto's body.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME" Naruto yelled at the Kusa Kunoichi, who then notice her hands started to glow in each finger. She then brought Naruto closer to him and lifted his shirt.

"I'm making sure you don't get in my way BRAT!" she yelled at him. "Take this Gogyo Fuin(Five Elements Sealing Technique)" she yelled, then shoved her hands that was glowing into his stomach.

"AHHHHH!"He yelled, after being struck by the Kusa Kunoichi weird justu Naruto began to feel a very painful burning sensation all over his body and screamed from the pain. Then she threw Naruto off the branch they were standing on, nobody on his team manage to move a inch on what just happened to Naruto. The remaining members of Team seven was paralyzed with fear due to the fact Naruto their best fighter of the group was taken out by the weird Kusa Kunoichi jutsu after one hit. Then she turned around and look towards them.

"I hope you can be more entertaining Sasuke." She said while grinning, then started walking towards Sasuke and Sakura who was still shaking from the killing intent she was giving them.

'No!' Naruto thought to himself. 'I can't let them die...I can't...I WON'T GIVE UP!' He yelled inside his mind

'**Do you really want to save them?**' A mysterious voice called out of nowhere.

'What? Where are you? And what do you mean do I want to save them of course I do. I will protect them even if it cost me my life.' Naruto thought to himself and started to think he going crasy because he talking to himself. Then everything went black. He awoke to a strange place. First he was in the forest of death, now he is in front of a huge cage. He looked inside the cage and saw a male standing in front on the opposite side of the gate. He wore a Red Robe with a Red Hakama pants to match. He had Red Slit like Eyes,fox ears and nine tails behind him with black tops at the end of each one.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled at the mysterious man. "Who are you? And where am I?" Naruto Demanded.

**"Who am I? Kit you must know who I am. But to answer your question, we are inside your mind scape it is a pretty depressing place if you ask me." He said while looking at Naruto "And to answer your next question...well...let me make this easy for you."** He Looked him in the eye and said. **"I am the reason the village hates you so much, you found out from Mizuki why you were hated right or did you forget."** He said bluntly

"YOU! YOUR THE KYUUBI!" Naruto Yelled with fury. "You...You.." Then Naruto exploded. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" He walked up the the cage and grabbed the fox by his robe and pulled him to his face. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW MY LIFE WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" He then punch him in the face which caused the Kyuubi to fall. Naruto Looked at the fallen fox, when the Kyuubi look at his eyes the only thing the Fox could see in his eyes was Hate and pain. "I WENT THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU THE VILLAGERS TEATED ME LIKE A OUTCAST, LIKE A FREAK OF NATURE A MONSTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT TO LIVE ON YOUR OWN SINCE YOU WERE SIX BECAUSE THE ORFANAGE KICKED ME OUT SAYING DEMONS DON'T NEED A FAMILY!" Naruto began to have tears in his eyes. "BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU!" Naruto started to cry. "I grew up alone without a family." Then Naruto fell to the ground crying. As the Kyuubi was looking at him,he saw a little teenager the age of 14 and been living alone for eight years alone without any family or friends to help him besides the Sandaime Hokage and the Ramen shop owners. But mainly Naruto was alone, no child should grow up alone unwanted by everybody else in the village and he knew it was his fault for being to weak and got controlled by that Uchiha Madara.

**"Kit...if it means anything I am so sorry for what happen on that day."** He said looking to the floor. **"I know you may not believe me but...on that day I was being controlled to attack your village by the person known as Madara Uchiha, he took advantage of me when I let my guard down."** Kyuubi explained.

"How can somebody powerful ever let their guard down?" Naruto questioned. "You are the strongest of all the nine bijuu, how can you be controlled by this guy?" Naruto said.

**"Kit trust me when I say this, just because we are strong doesn't mean don't let our guards down. Ok Kit the reason I attacked was because I got placed under a powerful genjutsu by Uchiha Madara, I let my guard down due to some because... something happened on that day to me also Kit which let me let my guard down."**Kyuubi replied while looking down on the ground.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened on that day that cause you to attack the village." Naruto Asked While looking into the Kyuubi eyes, he saw nothing but pain and regret.

**"I..."** He took a deep breath.**"On the day I attacked your village my wife and child died."** He said. Naruto stood their in shock that is a pain nobody can live though. He knew if that happen to him no matter how power he would be, he wouldn't care about anything anymore. He knew he was telling the truth from the pain and sadness that just came out of his voice.

"If..If you don't mind me asking...How did they die?" He asked with while looking at his face reaction and saw nothing but emptiness. The fox took another deep breath and began to speak.

**"My wife she got stabbed though the chest by a scorpion summoning. You see that was not the worse part about it."** He said while started to cry a bit. Naruto knew this was a painful subject for him.

"You don't have to continue talking about this." he said with regret on how he brought this up.

**"No. I'll tell you what happened."** He said. Then he took another deep breath and continued with his story. "**You see I found out on the same day she died she told me she was pregnant."** Naruto Stood their shell shocked on what he just heard. He was going to be a father but they both died by a scorpion summoning that is to much for anybody. **"I..I left to go get some food for use in our cave by the time I came back she was sleeping but their was a scorpion summoning behind her and about to stab her. I ran as quick as a could I killed him but.."** He looked away and started to cry a bit. **"She was already dead by the time I got there. That fucking scorpion stabbed her though the heart already I was one second to late."** he said with barely any voice left. Then he started to cry. **"By the time I was at her side she was already dead."** He said while trying to calm himself down. Naruto saw he was telling the truth. His Voice and eyes showed he had a lot of pain, sadness, and regret.

"I...I forgive you Kyuubi-San" Naruto said. The Kyuubi looked at him wondering why he forgiven him so easily "If my wife and soon to be child died in front of me I know that would be the biggest weak point in my life ever. I wouldn't even care about living anymore, I forgive you Kyuubi-san." Naruto looked at him and hugged him though the gate. The Kyuubi felt the warmth from his hug and knew he had forgiven him.

**"Kit, Thank You."** Kyuubi said while smiling, while wiping his tears away.

"Hehe no problem...wait...HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN IN HERE, SAKURA-CHAN AND SASUKE ARE DEAD BY NOW!" Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi.

**"Now you notice the time hehehe. Don't worry kit time the time in here is altered, one hour here is one minute in the real world."** Kyuubi said reassuringly.

"Ohhh thank you Kami-sama. Ok now what did you call me in here for anyway, you said I do I want to save Sakura-chan and Sasuke." Naruto said while looking towards the fox wondering how can he save them.

**"Ohh you saving them that is easy, what im going to do is unlock your bloodlines."** Kyuubi said like its nothing special.

"UNLOCK MY BLOODLINES!" he yelled. "YES! TAKE THAT SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto said while jumping around from happyness.

**"Kit calm down we need to focus here now I can sense outside your mind and that snake like Kunoichi is very close to Sakura and Sasuke i got to make this quick."** Kyuubi said bluntly.

"Ohh ok. I'm sorry." He said while looking at the fox wondering what his bloodlines do.

**"Now that you calm down I'll tell you what your bloodlines do kit. For starters I need to tell you the bloodlines you have is one of the most powerful out their, and the sharingan can't copy your jutsu kit. You see your one of your kekki genkais allow you to use darkness and crimson flames, now before you ask questions im a tell you what they do. For Starters with your darkness powers you can pretty much do anything with it. You can make anything you put your mind to and it will be very powerful, but their is a downside and side effect to it."** Kyuubi said while looking at Naruto Seroiusly.

"What is the downside and side effect it gives?" Naruto Questioned Kyuubi.

**"Ok the downside is the darkness takes up a lot of chakra, i would say it nothing to you because of you massive chakra reserves but...the side effect of useing your darkness powers for to long is bad Kit...Really Really bad."** He Said while looking at Naruto with a worried face.

"What are the side effects?" 'I wondered what the side effects would do to me, if the fox is worried that means it cant be good.' He thought while looking at him seeing his expression did not change at all.

**"Kit your darkness powers is very powerful, but the longer you use it the darkness can begin to try and take over your body and make you a mindless beast. Im warning you kit don't use your darkness for to long, over time you will begin to control it better and make it last longer but for now. I say for now you can use your darkness powers for about one minute before it try's to take you over. So Use It as a last resort for now."** He said with a serious tone.

"I Understand Kyuubi-san, I will use it as a last resort." Naruto said firmly.

**"Glad you understand Naruto now for your, second part to your darkness powers you will be able to use crimson flames, it is one of the most powerful flames in the world their is no downside using your flames. What you can do with it you can make it emit all over your body and it will not harm you. This will make fire jutsu's do less damage to you. The only problem I say you would have is controlling the flames, flames are very hard to control and make it your own so be careful who you use it around you might get them accidentally hurt them so watch who you use your flames around kit."** Kyuubi said while looking at Naruto less serious than before. Naruto looked at him and nodded.**"Ok for your last bloodline you can-"** He stopped talking when Naruto Put his hand up.

"Kyuubi-san I know you going to explain to me my last bloodline but, I need to save Sakura-chan and Sasuke now before they are killed." Naruto Said with a serious expression on his face. Kyuubi looked at his face and nodded.

**"I will explain the last of your bloodline later, but right now go out their and kicked that snake freak's ass kit."** He said while giving him a smile.

"RIGHT!" Naruto yelled standing up proudly. "Soooo...how I get out of here?" Naruto asked.

**"Ohh that is easy come to the gate kit."** He said while chucking a little bit. Naruto approached the gate, then a second later the Kyuubi punched him in the face with great force. Naruto flew back the next thing you know he is awake.

'Ok that hurted.' Naruto said while he looked around, and stood up as soon as he saw Sasuke using his "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" at the Kusa Kunoichi, and got hit.

"fufufufufu wow that was amazing Sasuke Uchiha." The Kusa Kunoichi said while looking at Sasuke, who notice her face was peeling of reveling a man with Pale, yellow slit eyes, and black hair.

"What! WHO ARE YOU!" Sasuke Yelled. While the new person pale male just started to started to speak.

"Who am I, why I am Orochimaru the snake sannin."He started to chuckle." You are his brother are his brother, I want you after all." Then he started going though hand signs, then the Orochimaru snake neck started to stretch out and started to head towards Sasuke showing his fangs. Sasuke Braced him fell for the pain he was going to feel but then Orochimaru dodge a wave of crimson flames that almost hit him.

"WHO DID THAT!" Orochimaru Yelled out. He looked around and saw Naruto glowing with crimson flames around him. Everybody looked at him with gaps in their mouth at what they are seeing. Naruto Is covered in crimson flames and not burning and he just blasted Orochimaru with it one of the legendary sannin.

"YOU!"Naruto yelled while looking at Orochimaru Intensely."YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!" Then Naruto aimed his arm at him then a fire blast that was triple the size of Sasuke fireball jutsu. Orochimaru barely dodge that blast but his hands got hit only barley and he had 2nd degree burns from the attack.

'DAMN CURSE THAT BRAT NOW I CAN'T USE MY JUTSU NOW.' Orochimaru then looked at Naruto then Sasuke. 'Shit!' he cursed out 'I will get Sasuke later but for now I will retreat to and mark him later.

"I will get you for this you BRAT!" Then Orochimaru disappeared. When Naruto saw him left, his flames died out then he dropped to the ground from chakra exhaustion. He look towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Naruto said while looking like he just got hit by a truck. They both smiled at him and nodded."Ohh whats good then Naruto passed out from the chakra exhaustion.

*10 hours later*

"Where am I" Naruto said as he awoke. He looked around and saw a plain room it had two beds counting the one he was sleeping on, a desk next to him, a couch, and a room with a kitchen and a room that was closed he assumed it was the bathroom. He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. When he opened the door he saw something every man would kill for. He saw a naked woman in the bathroom she had long straight black hair up to her shoulders, c-cup breast size, and she was just coming out the shower so she was wet all over. Then the mysterious woman notice he was looking at her, then he started blushing one that would put Hinata to shame, and some blood coming out his nose.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU DOBE!" The mysterious woman yelled. A second later Naruto ran out the bathroom with speed that would put the "Flying Thunder God Technique" to shame. She began to think about what just happened.'SHIT NARUTO FOUND OUT THAT I'M A GIRL!' she yelled in her mind. Meanwhile Naruto was just Shocked at what he just seen, a naked girl in the bathroom that was very beautiful and called him dobe. 'Dobe wait a minute only Sasuke calls me that..no...NO..It can't be Sasuke can't be a girl.' Then a voice in his head started to laugh.

**'Kit Sasuke is in fact a girl. Let me state the facts why else would he deny all the fan girl's request to go out with them/ rape him hehehe.'** He said with a perverted laugh.

'QUIET YOU PERVERTED FOX! I NEED TO THINK.' He said while trying to calm down and process what happened. Then he saw the door open and revealed the female Sasuke looking at him blushing.

"Hey Naruto...HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING BEFORE ENTERING INTO THE BATHROOM, YOU PERVERT!" She Yelled at him, While looking away.

"I'm so sorry I Walked in on you!" Naruto said while on the floor and started to beg. "Please don't beat me up." She looked at him curiously.

"Why would I hit you I know it was an accident, why did you think that I would hit you." she asked Naruto while looking at his deep blue eyes, then turned away and started to blush a bit 'He is so cute when he is nervous...wait did I just call him cute. Ohh Kami.'

"Well I would think you would hit me because I walked in on you by accident, I mean Sakura-chan would beat me into the ground for that." he said while looking down, while she was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well I would never do that...Sakura is well she is obsessed with the male me, she always trying to ask me out. When we was being brought here by the anbu, she asked me out and didn't care about the condition you were in." She said bluntly. Naruto was shocked.' She didn't even care about what happened to me wow that...that BITCH!.' Naruto said in his mind.

"How did the Anbu find us, and where are we, and more important...YOUR A GIRL. A beautiful one at that." He mumbled under his breath but she heard what he said.

'He thinks im beautiful.' She felt warmth around her heart.'Why do I feel like this.' she wondered.

"To Answer your first question, the Anbu found us after you did that Huge Giant Crimson fireblast at Orochimaru. It turns out they was looking for him because he killed that Kusa Kunoichi and he is a S-Ranked Missing Ninja, im surprised we got away." She then Walked to the couch and sat down and looked at him. "We are in the tower in one of the rooms they let us pass because we 'well you' manage to hold him back until they arrived, and the matter about me being a girl..." She stood quiet then look at Naruto again and saw he had eyes that was showing concern, she knew she could trust him with her secret. "The Reason I'm a girl is because, after my brother killed off my clan." She looked down then back up at him. " The Sandaime Hokage gave me very powerful seal that has a genjutsu that will make me look, and sound like a boy." She said while looking away from him. He knew he brought up something she didn't want to talk about.

"Why did you do it Sasuke-Chan." He said while looking at her seriously. She looked at him with anger and fear.

"For Starters my real name is Sasuki, and the reason I made myself a girl is because of the stupid council. If they were to find out I was a girl they would put the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) on me and turn me into a breeding machine to make sharingan heirs they allready pressuring me to get wifes since im a guy imagine if I was a girl the hokage can't save me since the civilian council got to much power." She said while looking him with rage and hate. "The Sandaime Hokage then gave me the seal in order to make sure I won't become a breeding factory for them." She said with some tears forming in her eyes. She looked at Naruto and saw he was Pissed.

"I always hated the civilian council but now...I AM PISSED!" He yelled. "If they were to try and do that to you I WOULD KILL THEM ALL." He said while his eyes just flashed red for a second. Sasuki just blushed, she never though Naruto would feel so strongly to protect her from the council.

"It's ok Naruto. Now I want you to promise me you will never tell anybody im a girl please." She said while giving him the "Puppy Eye No Jutsu". He just smiled and give her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Sasuki-chan I won't tell anybody, If anybody where to find out you were a girl and the council try to do anything to you tell me ill will protect you even if it cost me my life." He said with a serious expression. Sasuki just blushed.

'Why Is he making me feel this way...do...do Is this what love feels like...NO..I cant be in love with Naruto..but he said he will protect me. Why do I feel so safe when he says that.' She got up and started walking towards him and hugged him. " Thank you Naruto-Kun." She said while smiling. He returned the hug.

"No Problem Sasuki-chan." They Both then backed up and looked each other in the eyes, they both felt at peace while they was looking at eachother.

'Kit.' Kyuubi called out to Naruto. ' You should tell her about me, and how you are a Jinchuuriki. She will not think any different of you I can feel it kit trust me.' Kyuubi said in a reassuring voice.

"Hey Sasuki-chan." She just broke of the trance she was just in.

"Yes Naruto-kun.' She said worried, when she looked at Naruto face. She could tell he was going to tell her something big.

"Sasuki-chan you know 14 years ago the Kyuubi attacked our village right." He said.

"Yes I know the Fourth Hokage defeated and killed him if I was correct." She said wondering why the Kyuubi attack would have to do with anything.

"Yes but what everybody didn't know is that the Kyuubi was to powerful for anybody to kill, so the only thing he could do was seal the fox into a new born baby because their chakra coils are undeveloped. They are known as Jinchuuriki, they all are treated like monsters, freaks, and outcast more than anything." He said while looking down. She was shocked 'If the Kyuubi was sealed into a new born baby that child would be treated like a outcast and would be ignored by all who was the Kyuubi sealed into.' Then it struck her. When she and the rest of team seven goes to pick up missions, she saw the villagers looking at Naruto with hate and disgust like he was a abomination.

"No It can't be...are you the-" She was about to finish but Naruto cut her off.

"Yes I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said with some tears in his eyes. "Look Sasuki-chan if you don't want to be around me anymore I understan-" He was about to finish but he got tackled by a hug.

"I'm Sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I treated you like you were inferior to me. You are not weaker than me, you are one of the strongest,kindest person I know out their and I know you aren't a monster." She said with tears in her eyes. "Me treating you like that must have made it worse for you I'm so sorry Naruto." She said while hugging him tighter. Naruto was surprised, he knew if he were to tell Sakura that she would treat him more worse than before and call him a monster like the rest of the villagers. But Sasuki didn't care about that. They backed away from each other while looking at each others eyes. Naruto Stepped in and gave her a Kiss on Sasuki lips. She felt like she was on cloud nine, and Naruto felt warm all over his body, he wondered 'Is this what love feels like.' Then they both broke from the kiss, and they both blushed.

"I'm sorry for that Sasuki-chan." He said while blushing. She turned away and started to blush even more 'He kisses me and says sorry...I want more of his ramen taste lips.' Then she turned back around and saw he was looking at her with so much intensity she blushed even more.

"It's ok Naruto-Kun. I...I don't mind." She said while looking at him to see his reaction, and saw he began to blush even more.'Did she say I don't mind...why do I want to kiss her again.' he asked himself.

**'Good Kit. Now go and claim your mate hehehe.' **The Kyuubi said while giggling.

'Quiet You perverted fox. What are you a super pervert?' He question the fox.

***Meanwhile Somewhere In Spring Country***

"ACHOO!" A white haired man sneezed.

***Back to the Room***

"Sasuki-Chan." Naruto Said he said looking at her dark black eyes.

"Naruto-Kun." Sasuki said while looking back at his deep blue eyes. They was about to kiss again until they heard the door knocked. 'DAMN IT' They both said at the same time. Then Sasuki pulled out the seal that makes him a guy and put it on. Instantly their was a poof of smoke, and from the smoke their stood Sasuki disguise Sasuke. Sasuke Looked at Naruto.

"Shall we go now Naruto." Sasuke said while Smiled back and nodded.

"Yes let's go." He replied they opened the Door and saw Kakashi with his Orange Book in his hand. Then he waved to them.

**(I was planning it to end here but I will keep on going for now)**

"Hey Sasuke...Naruto im here to take you to meet up with everybody else in the arena, Now follow me." They both Nodded and followed their teacher. Once they Made it to the Arena floor they saw the rest of the rookie nine with one team from the Sound, one from the Sand plus team nine and Kabuto and his team.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"Both Ino and Sakura said at the same time. Sasuke looked at them and ignored them. They Both ran next to him. "Hey Sasuke want to go out with me?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her then ignored her.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto asked while smiling towards her. She then gave him a glare.

"Naruto you baka don't interrupt me while I'm talking to Sasuke. You are useless you know while Sasuke fought Orochimaru you just froze. You was so useless and a burden on everybody you should just disappear never to bother anybody again." Naruto stood their shell shocked at what just happened. Then out of nowhere Sasuke slapped Sakura with great force. He looked at her with pity and disgust. Everybody stood quiet and looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"You dumb bitch." Sasuke spat out. "Naruto was the one who saved our lives from Orochimaru if it wasn't for him we both would be dead right now. He risked his life to save us and almost died from chakra exhaustion just to save us. Through the whole fight you did nothing but just stood back and watch both of us fight. You are the burden on this team. So don't talk to Naruto like that!. He yelled at the end of his speech. Sakura Looked down, while Naruto was even more shocked that Sasuke (Sasuki) stood up for him.

"Thank's Sasuke." He said while smiling to Sasuke. He looked back at him.

"No problem." Everybody was shocked. Sasuke Just stood up for Naruto when Sakura belittled him. The Hokage though this was a good point to get everybody attention.

"Ok. Now we are going to start the preliminary exams before we get on with the final exams due to how much people we have left over. Hayate Will Be in charge of the exams for this part." The Hokage just stood back to let Hayate talk to the rest of the Genin, but he wondered why would Sasuke stood up for Naruto.'Humm...something happened to Naruto in the forest of death I will talk to him later and ask how did he fight off Orochimaru.' The Old Hokage then looked at Hayate who started speaking.

"Ok my name is Hayate Gekko *cough* im the *cough* referee of the preliminary part of the Chunin exams. *cough* If I say the match is over the match is over*cough*, If you don't stop I will enter the battle and remove you from the exams. Do You Understand." Everybody nodded."If anybody wants to leave from the exams you can leave now." Then Kabuto Raised his hand."Ok Kabuto you can leave."He Nodded then walked away. "Good *cough* Ok anymore questions?" Then a Gaara Raised his hand. "Yes what is it."  
Gaara Looked at him with his regular expressionless face.

"Are we allowed to kill our opponents." Everybody shivered at what he just asked.

"Yes you are allowed to kill but it is servery looked down on." Hayate said with a commanding voice.  
"If that is all we shall start the preliminaries." Then a huge television started to show two names. They all looked towards the board and saw the names pop up.

"Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi"

And Cut! Whew This Is My third Story ever made guys sorry I ended it here but I will post up another chapter in a week. For Naruto's other bloodline you will know what it is in the next chapter. Ohh and everybody will find out Sasuke is really a girl at some point im not going to tell ya when hehehe. No Harsh Reviews Please :)


	2. More Support!

Hello Fellow fans im sorry i haven't updated in a while its just my pc caught a virus I will try to update sooner and i have no internet im currently writing from my friends pc. I will try to update as soon as I can im writing my storys on my note book. Im going to put a poll up to see which storys should I focus and update more than my other story's. I will take it down the poll on the 28th. Besides that thank you my fellow fans who keep getting on my ass to update. Thank You and I'll update when I can.

Blueexorist


End file.
